Sibling Approval
by DarkMike 15
Summary: Just a little oneshot to get rid of my writers block. 2x5 and MushixTommy.


**I haven't done a oneshot in a while. Figured it was time. Enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Codename: Kids Next Door and all related characters and themes belong to **_**the**_** Mr. Warburton. Official enough for you?**_

**Sibling Approval**

A dark blue 1976 Mustang pulled up outside 34 Grove Drive, Cleveland. It was a warm summer night and the air was alive with the sound of hundreds of crickets. The two inside the car both gazed up at the large suburban home beside them.

"What's taking her?" the passenger asked impatiently, squinting his eyes at the house through the set of yellow tinted glasses that remained permanently on his face.

"Just relax," the driver sighed, "Trust me man, she'll be a while, she's a Sanban."

Inside the house the 16 year old Mushi Sanban sat at her dressing table; applying the last of her makeup. There was a knock on the door as Kuki came in.

"Your date's here, " she said smiling, but frowned when she saw the amount on cosmetics plastered over her sister's face.

She grabbed the bottle of make up remover and a tissue and moved toward Mushi, who got up and stepped back.

"What are you doing?" she asked nervously.

"Making you look human," Kuki said crossing her arms, "you look like a Barbie."

"But this took 20 minutes to put on!" Mushi objected.

"Exactly," Kuki said as she stepped forward and proceeded to remove 80% of the junk on her sister's face, "if you spend more than 5 minutes, you're going overboard. There."

Mushi looked at herself in the mirror.

"Are you sure?" she said scrunching up her face, "You've always told me to go all out."

"For you're everyday normal guy, this one's different" Kuki said grinning, Trust me sis, he's a Gilligan."

"This one's different you know," the driver of the Mustang said with a sigh, "she's not the same as those other girls you've gone out with."

"Why?" the passenger said cockily, "I got her to go out with me the same way I did with any other girl."

"Tommy, dude, " Hoagie shook his head, "you still got a lot to learn bro."

There was suddenly movement at the front door as Mushi emerged. Tommy's jaw dropped as he saw her in the porch light; she was wearing a simple black tank top with a sleeveless pink jacket over it along with a pair of dark jeans and sneakers. Various wristbands and bracelets decorated her arms.

"Oh wow," Tommy stmmered.

Hoagie let out a whistle.

"She's too good for you, man," he said, "we're outta here."

Tommy grabbed his brother's arm as he pretended to reach for the handbrake and glared at him. Mushi walked down the path and Tommy got out of the car to greet her. The two of them climbed into the back..

"Good evening Miss Sanban," Hoagie said tipping his brown baseball cap playfully, "and my aren't we looking fine this evening."

"Hi Hoagie," Mushi giggled.

"So, where to?" Hoagie asked as they pulled away from the sidewalk.

"The mall, Jives, " Tommy said grinning at Mushi, who giggled again.

"Ha ha," Hoagie mock laughed, "Well smartarse, did you remember to bring your phone like you promised mom you would."

"Of course I di-" Tommy began to franticly check his pockets.

"Well, well looks like we're going to have to make a detour," Hoagie said, "you don't mind do you Mushi?"

"Nope," she said smiling.

The car pulled into the driveway outside the Gilligan residence. Tommy jumped out.

"I'll be two minutes," he said as he shut the door.

"Oh he'll be longer than that," Hoagie grinned, "I hid his phone."

Mushi laughed.

"Why?"

"Well cause you and me have gotta have a little chat," Hoagie said turning in his seat to face her.

Mushi looked at him, obviously confused.

"Allow me to explain," Hoagie said smiling, "I assume you've heard the rumors about my brother? Of course you have, even us seniors know them, and I just wanted your take on the whole thing."

"Like why I would go out with a guy who has dated and slept with four girls in two months?" Mushi asked smiling.

"Pretty much," Hoagie said bluntly.

Mushi sighed, "I see more in him than that; I mean, I knew him before high school, he's a good guy, he just got caught up with popularity."

Hoagie smiled, "what took you so long?"

"And what do you mean by that?" Mushi asked.

"If you can change Tommy back into THE Tommy," Hoagie said, "you'd be doing my family the world of good."

"How is your mom?" Mushi asked.

"Doing pretty good," Hoagie said, "how're your 'rents doin'?"

"Good, good."

"And Kuki?"

"Fine," Mushi said, "still dating Wally."

"That's not going to change," Hoagie chuckled.

"You still talking to Nigel?" Mushi asked climbing into the front seat.

"Yeah,"Hoagie said curtly, "I mean, y'know, his internship takes up a lot of his time, but we chat every now and then."

"And what does he have to say?"

"It's _cold_ in London."

Mushi laughed.

"This is weird isn't it?" she said, "you and me talking like this."

"I gotta admit," Hoagie said looking at her, "this not something I pictured happening, considering you reincarnated a murdered Rainbow Monkey to destroy me."

Mushi blushed, "yeah sorry about that."

"No worries," Hoagie waved it off, "I'm actually flattered someone would go through so much trouble to do anything to me."

The two of them laughed.

"How are the Lincolns?" Mushi asked as they calmed down.

Hoagie's face suddenly fell.

"Oh crap, sorry," Mushi said in shock of herself, "I didn't mean to, but, you still talk with them, right? I mean with you and Abby and stuff."

"Ah don't worry about it," Hoagie smiled weakly, "but yeah, Mr. and Mrs. Lincoln are doing fine, but you know, life just isn't the same with out her."

Mushi nodded, "and how are you coping?"

"Day by day," Hoagie laughed a little snd then became silent.

"Kuki and Wally are worried about you Hoagie," the young Sanban said softy.

"You tell them I'm fine,"

"But are you?" Mushi persisted/

Hoagie looked at her worried face and smiled.

"You're just like your sister," he said shutting his eyes and sighing, "you can read me like a book."

They heard the sound of the door to the Gilligan house open.

"Here he comes," Mushi said as she started to climb back into the back, but was stopped by Hoagie halfway.

"But the way," he said, "I approve."

"Of me for Tommy?" Mushi said slightly taken back.

"Of Tommy for you," Hoagie grinned, "if anyone can knock some sense into that boy it you."

Mushi smiled and leaned over and kissed Hoagie on the cheek.

"Thank you," she said.

Tommy bounded into the car just as she sat down.

"You won't believe where this thing was," he said holding up his cellphone, "In the fridge, behind the butter."

"I wonder how that go there?" hoagie grinned as Mushi giggled.

A few minutes later they pulled up outside the mall.

"Your Dad will pick you up right, Mushi?" hoagie asked as she and Tommy got out of the car.

"Yup," she said.

"And see if you can get that ar-tard I call a brother to give me a call when you're done."

"Will do," Mushi said sweetly, and Hoagie…"

The 18 year old in a brown baseball cap with a pair of yellow goggles sitting on it looked up at her.

"Hang in there"

She then shut the door and Joined Tommy. Hoagie watched walk off as he took out his wallet. He opened it and looked at the picture inside. It was of him and Abby on their 2 year anniversary.

"I know you're watching Abs," he said softly, "and I know you approve."

He then started the car and drove off into the night.

**Oneshots; the ULTIMATE cure for writers block. Write yours today.**

**Don't forget to tip the waiter on your way out. **_**Coughcoughreviewcoughcough.**_

**Dark**Mike


End file.
